<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Big Fat Greek Birthday by GalahadThePure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396021">My Big Fat Greek Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure'>GalahadThePure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Date, Fluff, Happy Birthday Iskandar, M/M, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver is excited to finally take a week off of work and go on a vacation to Greece with his lover, Iskandar. A short, fluffy fic about Waver and Iskandar spending Iskandar's birthday in Athens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Waver looked around his flat, trying to ensure that he didn’t forget anything. After receiving a raise from the Modern Magic department and Iskandar deciding to take on a part time job, the two finally had saved up enough money to go on a vacation together, and just in time for Iskandar’s birthday. Waver couldn’t remember the last time he had taken time off of work, for fun at least, and he was more than a bit eager to spend a week in Greece with the love of his life. He grabbed his bags, heading out into the living room where Iskandar and Melvin were waiting for him.</p><p>     “Are you ready to depart, my treasure?” Iskandar asked, “I believe the cab is waiting for us outside.”</p><p>     “I think so,” Waver replied, turning from his partner to his friend, “Thank you again for house sitting for us Melvin.”</p><p>     “I’m glad to help,” Melvin replied, “So you just need me to water the plants, right?”</p><p>     “Yeah. I left a spare key and a list of how many times per day each plant needs to be watered on the kitchen counter. Some of Iskandar’s herbs are a bit finicky, so I apologize.”</p><p>     “Well, I’ll make sure they’ll stay fresh and green for when you come back. Have a safe trip.”</p><p>     “Would you like us to get you any souvenirs from our vacation?” Iskandar asked.</p><p>     “You don’t have to,” Melvin assured, “The only souvenir I need is the story you’ll tell me when you get back.”</p><p>     “We should really get down to the cab now,” Waver interjected, “See you in a week, Melvin.”</p><p>     “Safe travels!” he smiled.</p><p>     Waver closed the door behind them and locked it up, the two heading down to the cab soon after. He was so excited to take a holiday with Iskandar, especially since they’d be travelling to Iskandar’s homeland. Waver had retraced Iskandar’s path of conquest years ago, but to be able to experience it with his King was priceless. He always loved hearing Iskandar’s tales of his travels, his conquest, but this would be just as much of an amazing new experience for Iskandar himself; to see the place he ruled over in his initial life, thousands of years later.</p><p>     The cab came to a halt in front of the airport, and as Iskandar unloaded their luggage, Waver paid the driver for his service. Once they had completely unloaded their belongings, the cab drove away, no doubt to pick up his next customer. Iskandar gazed in awe at the airport, smiling like a kid in a candy store at the state of the art technology and massive airplanes. Though he had seen them in videos, Iskandar had never flown on a plane before, and was almost more excited for the flight itself than the actual vacation.</p><p>     Waver grabbed onto the handle of his luggage, rolling it over to the bag check. He had fortunately packed light enough for his bag to travel for free, but a part of him feared that Iskandar’s luggage would be over the weight limit and he would have to pay extra. Waver heaved a sigh of relief as Iskandar plopped his suitcase down on the scale, weighing in at 24.6 kg, just barely missing the 25kg or less threshold. After the attendant moved their bags to the conveyor belt to be loaded, Waver fished through his carry on bag, pulling out their pre-printed boarding passes and both his and Iskandar’s passports.</p><p>     “Make sure that you show this to airport security when we’re getting our carry-ons checked,” Waver explained, “And be careful not to lose it.”</p><p>     “Of course, my treasure,” Iskandar replied.</p><p>     Waver slung his carry-on bag back over his shoulder, taking Iskandar’s hand and guiding him to security. A serpentine line lead up to the station, and as people fiddled with their carry-ons and shoes, the line seemed to move as slow as molasses trickling from a jar. As they inched forward in line, Waver began taking his electronics out of his carry-on and loosening his shoes. They were in no particular rush, given Waver had planned to come to the airport two hours before their flight, but he figured there would be no harm in readying himself while waiting.</p><p>     At long last, they reached the front of the line, and Waver grabbed a basket for him and Iskandar to unload their carry-ons into. Iskandar set his sandals beside Waver’s loafers, his shoes almost comically large in comparison when sitting beside those of his lover’s. This was his first time at an airport, and it seemed like a completely different world from the methods of travelling he was accustomed to. In his day, he traveled in caravans, on horseback, by chariot. Now there were cars, buses, and yes, even planes. This stark change didn’t frighten Iskandar in the slightest, nay, he was eager to experience modern methods of travel, but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself and embarrass Waver. Waver was the professional here, and if he didn’t want to end up kicked out before they even made it to the terminal, Iskandar would have to follow his lead.</p><p>     Waver showed his boarding pass and passport to the security officer, moving into a large, mechanical device as soon as he was given the ok. He raised his hands above his head, the machine scanning his body. The agent on the other side gave him a thumbs up, and Waver walked through, now collecting their belongings having passed airport security protocol. Iskandar followed suit, handing off his boarding pass and passport. The officer looked almost frightened by his presence; a muscular man standing at nearly seven feet tall who could probably snap an ordinary man’s spine like a twig if he wanted, but eventually handed his documents back, giving him permission to go up to the scanner. Iskandar walked up to the machine, trying to follow orders just as Waver did before him, but his forehead collided with the top of the entrance, a red welt now forming between his brows.</p><p>     “Sir,” the security officer on the other side said, “Would you mind doing a manual scan instead?”</p><p>     Iskandar rubbed his chin, “Well, I suppose.”</p><p>     Iskandar walked over to the other side, where another security officer pulled out a rectangular baton to scan him.</p><p>     “Please hold your arms out,” the officer instructed.</p><p>     Iskandar nodded his head, following the officer’s orders and extending his arms outward. The officer hovered the baton over Iskandar’s body, checking to see if he had anything metal on his person. He had to stand on tiptoes in order to reach Iskandar’s shoulders, but in the end, Iskandar turned out clean.</p><p>     “I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience sir,” the officer apologized, “Please enjoy your flight.”</p><p>     “I shall,” Iskandar smiled, reconvening with Waver.</p><p>     He slipped back into his sandals and grabbed his own carry on from his lover.</p><p>     “I’m sorry for the delay,” Iskandar rubbed the back of his neck, “It appears their scanners are better suited for people of smaller statures.”</p><p>     Waver rubbed the reddening welt on Iskandar’s forehead, a gentle chuckle leaking from his lips.</p><p>     “You’re just ridiculously tall,” Waver laughed, “The area you hit doesn’t hurt, right?”</p><p>     “I feel perfectly fine,” Iskandar replied.</p><p>     “That’s good to know. Would you like to get something to eat? Airport food may not be the best, but it’s still better than what they offer on the flight.”</p><p>     “I was actually kind of looking forward to the commodity of airline food. After hearing so many comedic actors talk about it, I must see ‘what the deal is’ with it myself.”</p><p>     “Suit yourself. I’m just saying, if you think my cooking is bad, you’re going to have a hard time stomaching the food on the plane.”</p><p>     “Well, it will be a part of the experience. And if it truly is as dreadful as you claim it to be, I have chosen quite the promising establish for us to dine at tonight and cleanse our palates.”</p><p>     Waver shook his head. If Iskandar was going to suffer through the in flight cuisine, he might as well suffer with him. He took Iskandar’s hand, walking by the pop up restaurants and fast food stops on their way to the terminal. Waver looked down at his boarding pass for the gate number, looking back up to the signs above each terminal to confirm they were at the correct location. At last, they reached the gate. It was pretty crowded, especially since their destination of Athens was a popular summertime getaway, but Iskandar was able to find a pair of seats for the two. A pop up café sold coffee and tea in the corner of the terminal, and though Waver was now planning on eating on the flight, he figured a cup of tea would be a good preventative measure to help him beat jetlag.</p><p>     “Would you like some coffee, Iskandar?” he offered, “I think I might go buy myself something from that café.”</p><p>     “That would be much appreciated,” Iskandar replied.</p><p>     Waver gave Iskandar a quick kiss on his forehead before heading over to the coffee cart. Once Waver had left, Iskandar pulled out his Nintendo Switch, logging onto Animal Crossing New Horizons. It was such a simple game, yet it gave Iskandar endless amounts of joy. There was something charming about being able to recreate his empire on a virtual island, with adorable animals as residents. Besides, Waver had told him that their flight would be about three hours and forty minutes long, and this game would certainly make the time fly by quickly, especially if he could play on local connection and visit Waver’s island.</p><p>     Waver returned with their drinks in hand, a black coffee for Iskandar and an earl grey tea for himself. He handed Iskandar’s drink off to him, sipping his still hot tea while looking over Iskandar’s shoulder as his character explored his island. He was tempted to pull out his own Switch and play with him, but he figured he might as well wait until they were on the plane. Besides, it was fun just watching Iskandar play. Waver looked from the Switch’s screen to the window of a terminal. Soon, they’d be off on their flight to Greece for a week, as a couple, for Iskandar’s birthday. While Waver had planned out the flight itinerary, Iskandar had insisted on booking everything else; from the hotel, to dinner reservations, to sightseeing. He was a bit more than curious to see what Iskandar had in store for them, but he trusted him, especially since Iskandar was practically a local, even if that was his homeland from several thousand years in the past. Yet even so, there was one particular thing he absolutely wanted to do on their vacation, but he figured it would best be kept a secret from Iskandar until the right time came. Waver rest his head on Iskandar’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait to get to Greece.</p><p>***</p><p>     The airplane touched down in Athens, Iskandar grinning from ear to ear. From takeoff to touchdown, Iskandar was so excited to experience air travel, and spent half of the trip looking out the window at the clouds. During his time, their journey from the British Isles to Greece would have taken at least a month, going by both land and sea, but now, people were able to traverse great distances in a matter of hours. It was already mid afternoon due to the time difference between London and Athens, but he figured they should still have time to check into their hotel and unpack before going to dinner.</p><p>     The pilot announced their arrival twice, first in English for the tourists from London, second for the Greek locals returning home. The seatbelt sign dimmed, and passengers began to disembark. Iskandar pulled Waver’s carry on from the cubby above them, and the two wedged into the crowded aisle, slowly making their way out of the craft. The flight attendants smiled as they exited, thanking them for flying with them. Iskandar was half tempted to thank them back, but Waver stopped him, assuring him that it was merely a formality they had to say to all of their customers.</p><p>     “I believe they mentioned our luggage would be returned at baggage claim three,” Iskandar said, “Shall we go and claim our belongings?”</p><p>     “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m not too keen on wearing the same outfit for a week straight,” Waver chuckled.</p><p>     He looked up to the signs above to try to find out where the baggage claims were, but to his dismay, everything was written in Greek. He knew a bit of the language from travelling here when he was younger, but he was very rusty on it. Save for the sweet nothings Iskandar would often whisper to him in Greek, he recalled very little of the language.</p><p>     “Is something wrong, my treasure?” Iskandar asked.</p><p>     “Iskandar,” Waver sighed, “You wouldn’t mind translating the signs for me, would you? Perhaps I should have brushed up on my Greek a bit before we came…”</p><p>     “Of course. We were looking for the baggage claim, correct? According to the sign, it should be to our right and down the escalator.”</p><p>     Waver wiped his brow in relief. He always believed it was more polite to at least learn a bit of the language before visiting a foreign country, but it was nice having a lover who was fluent in the language to translate for him. Obnoxious American tourists had unfortunately stigmatized English speakers when travelling in Europe, much to the dismay of Canadian and British tourists who actually tried to be polite. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about being looked down on if Iskandar spoke for him. They made their way to the baggage claim, waiting and watching as luggage slid down the conveyor belt. Since both of their sets of luggage were pretty standard looking black suitcases, Waver had marked them both with red luggage tags to easier distinguish them. Once he finally spotted their bags coming around the bend, Iskandar heaved them off the track, double-checking the tags to confirm their belongings.</p><p>     “Taxis should be waiting right outside,” Waver said.</p><p>     “Then let us call one and be off to our hotel!” Iskandar beamed, “I chose one I think you will love. It is walking distance from the Acropolis.”</p><p>     They walked out to the street with their luggage in tow, Iskandar waving down a taxi for them. The driver pulled up to the sidewalk, opening up the trunk for Iskandar to load their baggage into. Waver sat down in the back seat, Iskandar joining him right after.”</p><p>     “Where will you be going to?” the driver asked, his accent thick.</p><p>     “Μην ανησυχείτε, μιλάω ελληνικά (Do not worry, I speak Greek),” Iskandar assured the driver, “Θα θέλαμε να πάμε στο B4B Athens Signature Hotel (We would like to go to the B4B Athens Signature Hotel).”</p><p>     “Κατάλαβα (Understood).”</p><p>     The driver turned out of the parking space, driving away from the airport. As they traveled, he and Iskandar continued conversing in Greek, while Waver looked out the window. The only word he understood from their entire conversation was εραστής: the Greek word for “lover.” Iskandar must have mentioned to the driver that the two of them were a couple, but the cab driver didn’t seem to mind, and just continued chatting away with Iskandar. The car eventually stopped in front of a modern yet beautiful hotel. Waver was pleasantly surprised. He half expected Iskandar to choose something more classic looking to feel more at home, but he wasn’t complaining. It looked clean and classy, and he could see the Acropolis from the patio.</p><p>     “Απολαύσετε τη διαμονή σας (Enjoy your stay),” the cab driver said.</p><p>     Waver pulled out his wallet to pay their fare and tip. He had exchanged plenty of pounds for euros before their trip, and Reines was happy to offer more as a birthday present for her “dear brother’s lover.” Once the cab drove off, they headed into the hotel and Iskandar started conversing with the employee at the front desk to check in. She handed off a pair of keys for both him and Waver, and happily told them to enjoy their stay.</p><p>     The two made their way to the room, Iskandar unlocking the door to reveal a sleek, upscale interior. Waver’s jaw dropped. Their room had a perfect view of the Acropolis. He walked past the pristine bathroom and comfortable looking bed, straight for the window to admire the pantheon. The view was breathtaking.</p><p>     “I take it you approve of my choice of lodging,” Iskandar cooed, wrapping his arms around Waver from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>     “I can’t get enough of this view,” Waver gaped, “But what about you? How does it feel to be back in your homeland, a few thousand years later?”</p><p>     “Everything is so different. When I was born, the Acropolis was barely a century old. To see it still standing today is a comfort, even if it has deteriorated.”</p><p>     The sun was beginning to set, making the Acropolis on the horizon look even more awe inspiring.</p><p>     “We’ll be visiting the Acropolis tomorrow,” Iskandar said, “And our dinner reservation is in an hour. Would you like to shower before we leave?”</p><p>     “Only if you’ll join me,” Waver cooed.</p><p>     Iskandar stole a kiss from Waver’s soft lips, his fingers tangling through his silky, brown hair.</p><p>     “Gladly,” Iskandar purred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The phone on the hotel’s nightstand rang out, waking Waver from his sleep. He groggily answered it, hearing the voice of a concierge from the other end of the line.     “This is your 8:30 AM wake up call, Mr. Velvet,” the concierge said.</p><p>     “Thank you,” Waver yawned, hanging up the phone.</p><p>     He was half tempted to go back to sleep. The bed was so comfortable, and he always loved Iskandar’s warm cuddles, but Iskandar had an exciting day of sightseeing planned for them, and he didn’t want to miss it. Waver kissed Iskandar gently, his hand caressing his defined cheekbones and scruffy beard. Iskandar let out a low hum as he stirred awake, opening his eyes to gaze at his lover.</p><p>     “Good morning, my love,” Waver said softly, “And happy birthday.”</p><p>     “Good morning,” Iskandar smiled back, returning the kiss, “Would you care to get some breakfast before our outing? The hotel has a fine buffet downstairs.”</p><p>     “That sounds nice.”</p><p>   Iskandar gave Waver one more tight hug and passionate kiss before getting out of bed, changing into clothes for the day. He tugged a tight, black muscle shirt over his torso and slipped into a pair of khaki shorts before strapping on his sandals. They would be walking a lot today, visiting shops, museums, and of course, the pride of Athens, The Acropolis, so he made sure to pack comfortable clothing. Waver normally preferred dressing in more stylish attire, but he loathed the idea of soiling one of his nicer chemises with sweat. The Mediterranean climate was much warmer than London’s, especially since it was summer time. Thus, he decided to just bite the bullet and go casual, wearing a simple red tee shirt and a similar pair of khaki shorts to Iskandar. He reached into his carry on bag, pulling out a black, elastic hairtie. Waver rarely tied his hair back, save for when he was relaxing at home, but leaving it down would make him sweat even more, and his silky hair would go greasy by midday. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, tying it off to give his neck some breathability.</p><p>     “You look so cute with your hair pulled back,” Iskandar praised, kissing him on his nape.</p><p>     Waver blushed. He loved it when Iskandar praised him; when he called him cute, beautiful, his treasure. Whenever Iskandar showered him with such compliments around others, he tried to deny him out of humility, but whenever it was just the two of them, he could spend all day just relishing in the praise Iskandar gave him.</p><p>     “Iskandar,” he cooed, “Shouldn’t we get breakfast before the buffet closes? Or were you just planning on staying in the room and whispering sweet nothings to me all day? Not that I would be opposed to either option.”</p><p>     “Let us go to our feast, my dearest,” Iskandar purred, “Then I will show you around the city I knew and loved so dearly during my youth.”</p><p>     As soon as Waver had finished getting ready and gathered his belongings, Iskandar threw his cell phone, wallet, and room key into one of his pockets and took Waver by the hand, guiding him downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant. A vast all you can eat buffet was set up, offering everything from Greek classics to pastries to scrambled eggs and bacon. Iskandar immediately began helping himself to the array of food, piling his plate high with all sorts of sweet and savory delights. Waver was a bit more sparing with his choices. He wanted to eat a big breakfast so he could have plenty of energy for the day ahead, but at the same time, he didn’t want to grab too much. His eyes tended to be bigger than his stomach, and he would dread wasting such delicious looking food. In the end, he went for a mélange of both traditional Greek foods and comforts he enjoyed back in London: scrambled eggs, sausages, yoghurt with honey and pistachios, a bit of charcuterie, and a filo pastry.</p><p>     He sat down at a table by the window, beginning to munch on the tender pastry as Iskandar finished fixing his plate. The filo flaked and melted in his mouth, and the sweet and aromatic filling tantalized his taste buds. Dates, cinnamon, cardamom, honey, pistachio; the pastry’s flavors were perfectly balanced, not too sweet, not too rich. Iskandar sat down and joined him, sticking his fork into the fluffy scrambled eggs. It looked as if he had gotten a little bit of everything from the buffet, but knowing Iskandar’s appetite and metabolism, not a crumb of food would go to waste.</p><p>     “So what is our plan for today?” Waver asked, closing his lips around a spoonful of yoghurt.</p><p>     “First, I intend to take you to the Acropolis museum,” Iskandar explained, “I saw that they have restored many of the artifacts from within the site itself, and would love to see how well they have been preserved. Perhaps we might even find some of my old belongings within!”</p><p>     Waver chuckled, but at the same time he feared that if Iskandar did see an artifact that belonged to him, he would attempt to “reclaim” it. Just last year, he almost got kicked out of the tower of London for almost “pillaging” a sapphire diadem from its display. He only hoped Iskandar had learned his lesson to not try to steal from museums.</p><p>     “For lunch,” Iskandar continued, “We will dine at the museum’s café. It will be a simple luncheon, but I intend to make up for it with dinner. Once we have finished exploring the museum, we shall visit the shopping districts. There, we can purchase gifts for Gray and Reines, and maybe even a few souvenirs for ourselves.”</p><p>     “Iskandar, you’re almost making it feel like it’s <em>my </em>birthday instead of yours,” Waver laughed, “But it does sound like fun.”</p><p>     “That is only the beginning my treasure,” Iskandar assured, “For I have reserved a table for us to dine at Aleria, the finest restaurant in Athens. Then as soon as we have wined and dined to our hearts’ content, we ascend the hill to the Acropolis, admiring its beauty under the light of the setting sun.”</p><p>     “You certainly did your research.”</p><p>     “I wanted nothing but the best for our holiday. Regardless of whether we are celebrating my birthday or not, my first priority is to have an unforgettable experience with the love of my life.”</p><p>     Iskandar grabbed Waver’s hand, kissing his knuckle and making him blush.</p><p>     “Well,” Waver flushed, “I certainly can’t wait.”</p><p>     The two finished up their breakfasts, tipping the wait staff as they bussed the table. The left the restaurant area, walking through the main lobby and out the front door of the hotel. The museum was just a short, six minute walk away, yet for the entirety of their brief trek, Iskandar delved into detail about how different Athens was now from when he was alive, praising its advancement with pride for his homeland. Where once stood stone houses now stood hotels and apartments. Dirt roads had been replaced with paved asphalt and concrete sidewalks. Cars, buses, and metros took the place of horse drawn carts and chariots, and underground water irrigation systems were now transported through pipes instead of canals. Waver loved seeing how passionate Iskandar was about all of this. If he didn’t have a steady career in London already, he wouldn’t mind moving here with Iskandar permanently.</p><p>     They soon arrived at the Acropolis museum, located just below the site itself. Waver bought tickets for the two of them, and they proceeded through the front doors into the main hall. The museum itself was a marvel of marble architecture, the artifacts so tastefully integrated into the structure that it felt natural.</p><p>     “Should we sign up for a tour?” Waver asked.</p><p>     “I fear I might end up correcting the guide if they say a falsehood about my empire,” Iskandar chuckled, “I will be our guide. So long as I have a map, I will gladly tell you all you wish to know about the artifacts of my time.”</p><p>     Waver grabbed a map from the front desk, handing it off to Iskandar. From the looks of it, the museum was divided into several parts based on time period. Iskandar looked discerningly as he scanned the map, trying to find a specific exhibit; the one during the time period in which he was alive.</p><p>     “Aha!” he exclaimed, “Follow me, my treasure.”</p><p>     He lead Waver to the Hellenistic Period exhibit, stopping in a room filled with beautiful marble statues. As Waver admired the masterfully crafted busts and sculptures, Iskandar looked carefully around the room, finally calling Waver over as soon as he had found what he was looking for. Waver stopped in front of the two statues Iskandar was searching for; one a bust of King Phillip II of Macedon, and another of Iskandar himself. Iskandar stood next to his own bust, smiling cheekily as several guests turned their heads at the likeness.</p><p>     “It appears they did well at preserving the integrity of my bust,” Iskandar grinned, “And my father’s statue looks to be in good shape as well.”</p><p>     “I suppose this is the closest I’ll ever come to meeting your parents,” Waver joked.</p><p>     Iskandar put his arm over Waver’s shoulder, facing the bust of Phillip II.</p><p>     “Perhaps I should introduce you to him then,” Iskandar chuckled, “Father, I would like you to meet my lover, Waver Velvet.”</p><p>     “It is truly a pleasure, your majesty,” Waver laughed, playing along.</p><p>     As they laughed and admired the sculptures, several visitors crowded around them, amazed at the resemblance between Iskandar and the bust. Some pulled out their phones to take candid photos, while others assumed he was an employee who was hired based on his likeness to the deceased king. Little did they know that he was in fact, Alexander the Great in the flesh.</p><p>     “Excuse me,” a mother with a thick, American accent said to Iskandar, “Can my son take a photo with Alexander III?”</p><p>    “Of course,” Iskandar replied, moving so they could see the bust better.</p><p>     To his surprise, the mother was actually referring to Iskandar himself instead of the statue. She really must have thought that he was a hired lookalike. The shy boy stood next to Iskandar, looking at his mother’s camera.</p><p>     “Say Zeus!” the mother urged.</p><p>     “Zeus!” the boy and Iskandar said, smiling for the photo.</p><p>     Her camera flashed, and she looked from the viewfinder to the photo on the preview screen. Suddenly Waver got an idea.</p><p>     “Pardon me madam,” Waver said politely, “Would you mind taking a photo of me with him as well? I can take one of you and your family in exchange.”</p><p>     “Sounds like a good trade to me,” she responded.</p><p>     She handed Waver her camera, her and her husband joining their son in the photograph.</p><p>     “One, two, three,” Waver counted, snapping the photo for the family.</p><p>     He handed the camera back to the woman, who looked the photo over before giving her approval. Waver pulled his phone out of his pocket, passing it to the woman for his photo opportunity. She snapped a few photos of them on his phone before handing it back to him. As much as Waver wanted to take photos that made them look more like a couple, he didn’t want to break the little boy’s emersion. Then again, he could always just say that he was Hephaestion.</p><p>     The two managed to break away from the crowd, admiring the other pieces of art and artifacts on display. As Waver expected, Iskandar was quite the skilled tour guide when it came to explaining pieces and artifacts from before and during his time period. However, once they passed the point in history after his “death,” Waver had to rely more on Iskandar translating the placards below the artifacts than listening to Iskandar’s own commentary. As they continued walking through the museum, Waver’s stomach growled. He couldn’t believe how fast time flew by. It was already noon.</p><p>     “Are you hungry, my treasure?” Iskandar asked.</p><p>     “A bit,” Waver replied.</p><p>     “Then shall we take a break from the exhibits and go to the café?”</p><p>     “I was enjoying the museum, but I bet a small break wouldn’t hurt. Thank you for being an excellent tour guide, my King.”</p><p>     “I’m always delighted to show you my history, my treasure.”</p><p>***</p><p>     Waver stepped out of the shower, drying off his long hair with a plush soft towel and slipping into a robe. The shower in this hotel was so nice, its soft water a delight for his skin. Since Iskandar had made their dinner reservation at the nicest restaurant in Athens, Waver wanted to make sure he looked presentable. He walked over to the closet, pulling out a black suit with a burgundy chemise and black tie. Along the lapel was a crystal brooch that Iskandar had bought for him earlier today when they visited the shopping district. Waver wanted to get him something nicer, but Iskandar saw a tee shirt with a graphic of the Greek peninsula and lettering that read “Oh look, I’ve got Greece on my shirt,” and insisted that Waver buy that for him. At least he had a far more tasteful gift planned for him later, but he would have to wait to give it to him until they were at the Acropolis. Iskandar may have planned their trip itinerary, but Waver still had a few plans of his own, and was determined to surprise Iskandar with something that would definitely make their trip, and his birthday for that matter, memorable.</p><p>     “Are you ready yet, my treasure?” Iskandar asked, “If you are almost done I will call a cab for us.”</p><p>     Waver straightened out his tie and ran a brush through his hair, “Just about. You can call the cab now.”</p><p>     Iskandar dialed up the concierge, requesting a cab out front to take them to the restaurant. As soon as he hung up the phone, Waver stepped out of the bathroom, elegant and breathtaking in his suit.</p><p>     “You look beautiful, my treasure,” Iskandar praised.</p><p>     “Thank you, Iskandar,” Waver smiled, “You look handsome as always too.”</p><p>     Iskandar brushed Waver’s long, brown hair behind his ear, kissing him on his high cheekbone.</p><p>     “Shall we proceed to the lobby? I just called the concierge to get him to hail us a taxi.”</p><p>     “Sure. I can’t wait for dinner.”</p><p>     Iskandar straightened out his tie and held the door open for his lover. He had cleaned up pretty well himself, swapping out his normal jeans for a pair of black slacks and tee shirt for a pinstriped chemise, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his scarred, muscular forearms. Waver took him by the hand, closing the door to the hotel room behind him as they walked out to the hotel entrance and waited for their cab to arrive. As soon as the vehicle pulled up in front of the hotel, a bellboy held the door open for them, and the two climbed into the back seats. Iskandar informed the cab driver of their destination in Greek, yet unlike yesterday, he chose not too spend the ride conversing with him. Instead, he sat in silence, admiring both Waver and the sights of the city.</p><p>     The taxi stopped in front of the restaurant. From the outside, it almost looked more like a villa than a restaurant, its elegant exterior crafted of the finest marble. The pair paid their taxi fair, approaching the front door of the restaurant and entering. Its interior was high-end, but also cozy and quaint, giving it the feel of a manor over a restaurant. Iskandar approached the host up front, giving him his name to confirm their five o’clock reservation. Waver usually preferred to eat later, especially with his work schedule at the clock tower, but he understood why Iskandar had opted for a slightly earlier time. If the service was as good as the reviews said online, they would be out in time to watch the sun set over the Acropolis.</p><p>   The host took two menus from his podium, guiding the pair over to what looked like an indoor garden. Waver sat down in one of the rattan chairs, looking over the menu as he took in the elegant ambiance of the restaurant. Fortunately for him, the options were written in both English and Greek, so he wouldn’t have to worry about pestering Iskandar to translate for him. It offered both a la carte and a tasting menu option, but the price would ultimately be pretty similar regardless of which menu they chose. Still the prices at this restaurant were pretty steep, as to be expected of fine dining, and Waver was thankful that Reines was willing to spare him some extra money.</p><p>     “Iskandar, which option looks better to you?” Waver asked.</p><p>     “I am in the mood for lamb,” Iskandar replied, “And it appears both menus have it as an option. Which would you prefer, my treasure?”</p><p>     “I wouldn’t mind the a la carte. The quail looks pretty tempting.”</p><p>     “Then we shall order a la carte, but I might ask to try a taste of your quail if that is fine with you.”</p><p>     “Only if you give me a bite of your lamb.”</p><p>     “That seems only fair.”</p><p>     Iskandar turned his attention to the wine menu. He always loved a rich red wine to go with lamb. He was tempted to order a whole bottle, especially since there were so many promising options from Macedonia, but it would probably be cheaper and smarter to order by the glass.</p><p>     “Waver, may I order a glass of wine?” Iskandar asked.</p><p>     “I don’t see why not. It is your birthday,” Waver replied.</p><p>     “Would you care for one as well?”</p><p>     “I still haven’t decided. I’m not as big of a fan of white wines as I am with reds, but they do pair better with what I’m planning on ordering.”</p><p>     A waiter approached the table, pen and notepad in hand.</p><p>     “Good evening gentlemen,” he said courteously, “Welcome to Aleria. Have you dined with us before?”</p><p>     “No, this is our first time,” Iskandar replied.</p><p>     “Well then welcome,” the waiter bowed, “We hope you enjoy your dining experience with us. Now as you can see, the menu is divided into an a la carte menu and the chef’s tasting menu, where you can choose between either a five or six course tasting meal. Will you be ordering from the tasting menu or the a la carte menu tonight?”</p><p>     “A la carte,” Waver responded.</p><p>     “Can I get you started with any wines or appetizers?” the waiter asked, “Or are you ready to order.”</p><p>     “I think we’re ready,” Waver said.</p><p>     “Then what can I get for you?” he wondered, pressing his pen to his notepad to take the orders down.</p><p>     “I will have the lamb,” Iskandar ordered, “And a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.”</p><p>     “And I’ll take the quail,” Waver added, “With a glass of the Santorini.”</p><p>     “Excellent choices my good sirs,” the waiter said, “And how would you like the lamb cooked?”</p><p>     “Medium rare,” Iskandar responded.</p><p>     The waiter finished jotting down their orders, “And are you celebrating anything tonight? An anniversary, a birthday…”</p><p>     “Today is my birthday,” Iskandar smiled.</p><p>     “Happy birthday sir,” the waiter replied, “I will put your orders in and bring out your wines right away.”</p><p>     As soon as the waiter walked away, Iskandar reached across the table to hold onto Waver’s hand. Under the faint, natural lighting of the patio, he looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>     “You chose quite the romantic place for dinner,” Waver cooed, “I’m impressed.”</p><p>    “I have been looking forward to visiting my homeland with you for months,” Iskandar smiled, “I will settle for nothing but the best when on holiday with my lover.”</p><p>     “Well, so far this trip has been amazing. The history of Greece is so rich and its culture is so lively. I’m glad I get to experience it with you.”</p><p>     Iskandar pulled Waver’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently on his knuckle. The waiter returned with two bottles of wine, pouring the drinks into their empty wine glasses. Waver lifted up his glass, inhaling deeply to smell the white wine’s fragrant aroma. He took a sip, its crisp yet sweet taste refreshing him.</p><p>     “Would you care to toast?” Iskandar asked.</p><p>     “Of course,” Waver replied, raising his glass, “Happy birthday Iskandar, my love.”</p><p>***</p><p>     Iskandar offered his hand as he and Waver ascended the hill to the Acropolis. After such a delicious meal with exquisite wine, Waver was in the mood for a nice, long nap, but as tired as he was, he kept himself awake. Going to see the Acropolis was the activity he was looking most forward to today, especially with the extra surprise he had in store. At last, the two reached the summit, gazing at the placid beauty of the structure.</p><p>     “You should have seen it in my time, Waver,” Iskandar reminisced, “If you think it looks beautiful now, you would have been amazed to see it at its full glory.”</p><p>     “I’m just happy to be here, seeing it with you,” Waver cooed.</p><p>     His fingers intertwined with Iskandar’s taking in the gorgeous sight as the sun set on the Acropolis. He reached into his pocket, his palms sweating from nerves. Everything was so perfect, and now was his chance.</p><p>     “Iskandar,” he cleared his throat, “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”</p><p>     “What would that be?” Iskandar wondered.</p><p>     “Well, it’s been about a year and a half since you came back into my life. Before I met you I was so lost, so fixated on proving myself that I didn’t even realize what I was put on this earth to do. I spent ten years chasing your shadow, trying to become someone worthy of following you… and then when you came back, I realized something. This pure bliss of being able to spend every day with you, your sweet kisses before I go to work, your warm hugs from when I return, I want this to continue for the rest of my life. My King, I have made my decision. I don’t want to follow your shadow any longer…”</p><p>     Waver got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring nestled inside.</p><p>     “I want to walk by your side as your husband,” Waver proposed, “Please, marry me Iskandar.”</p><p>     Iskandar smiled, laughing jovially.</p><p>     “I…” Waver choked, slightly hurt that Iskandar would laugh when he was being so sincere, “I’m sorry for suggesting something so foolish…”</p><p>     “No, my dearest, I’m afraid you misunderstand,” Iskandar explained, kneeling down.</p><p>     He reached into his own pocket, pulling out a ring himself. Waver gasped, tears of joy blurring his vision.</p><p>     “It appears we were both thinking the same thing,” Iskandar grinned, slipping the ring onto Waver’s finger, “I will have you, if you will have me.”</p><p>     “Yes,” Waver cried, “Absolutely! Yes!”</p><p>     Waver pulled Iskandar into a kiss, his heart aflutter as their warm lips pressed together. His proposal couldn’t have gone any better. Iskandar said yes. Iskandar was going to be his husband, and not only that, but if he hadn’t proposed, Iskandar would have proposed to him instead. He pulled away from the kiss, the sun melting past the horizon as soon as they separated.</p><p>     “Thank you my treasure,” Iskandar cooed, “I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday gift than your hand in marriage.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if the Greek isn't grammatically correct... I had to resort to the cardinal sin of fic writing and use google translate...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>